


The Power Of Porn

by theFluff01



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Porn, This took me so long wtf, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theFluff01/pseuds/theFluff01
Summary: "SHINee's manager once caught EXO's Kai watching porn together with EXO's Maknae Sehun and SHINee's Taemin and he said that Kai's hand is already in his pants."Or where Taekaihun watch porn and it kind off escelates





	The Power Of Porn

Jongin sat down with a loud huff and leaned against the wall. His shirt was covered in sweat and his waist hurt. He gritted his teeth and tried not to wince in pain. 

Taemin, Sehun and him had been training for 2 hours already and his old injury started to ache again. Sehun looked at him with a concerned look.  
"Everything okay, Jongin?" Jongin nodded.  
"Yes, it's fine, my waist just hurts a bit." Taemin furrowed his brows and stepped towards Jongin.  
"Are you sure? Is it bad?" It was obvious, that he worried about his best friend, he didn't want him being hurt. Jongin forced a smile on his face.

"It's nothing, really. You two should continue and I will rest and watch s bit, okay? I don't want to keep you from training." Taemin and Sehun looked at each other and then nodded.  
"Okay, but tell us if it gets worse or if there is something that we can do for you." Sehun was also worried about his member. Jongin nodded and motioned for the two boys to continue practicing.

After a few minutes Jongin got bored, because they were going through the same dance routine for a long time. He pulled his phone out and started to scroll through his Tumblr dashboard. There wasn't anything special and he barely paid attention to the post showning on his phone until a video popped up. Jongin quickly lowered the volume and smirked as he saw what was going on in the video. He looked up to see if Taemin and Sehun were still dancing and found them paying no attention to him. He looked back down at his phone and klicked on the link for the whole video. The page loaded and he looked up at the two other boys again, who looked exhausted. 

"Hey, why don't you guys take a break?" asks Jongin and Taemin and Sehun sigh in relief.  
"Good idea! I was about to ask the same." Segun grabbed his water bottle and wiped the sweat if hiq face with a towel. Taemin did the same and then they sat down on both sides of Jongin, who hid the phone in his lap. They were only surrounded by the sounds of heavy breathing, until Jongin spoke up.

"Have you ever watched porn?" Sehun choked on his water bottle and Taemin looked at him with a horrified look. Both boys had a hint of a blush on their cheeks.  
"Oh come on, you can't tell me you never watched porn!" Jongin looked at them in disbelief. Sehun looked to the ground with a shy expression on his face and Taemins cheeks and ears got redder. Jongins mouth fell open.  
"You can't be serious!" Not a word came from both of the boys.  
"Okay, it's definitely time that you two watch porn!" Jongin lifted his phone and unlocked the screen. Now it was Sehuns turn to open his mouth in shock.  
"J-Jongin what...?" Jongin shut him up with a handmotion and startes the video.

"Jongin I don't think this is a good idea..." Sehun said, with an uncertain voice as he watched the screen. Taemin didn't say a word, since he was already captured by the two males who where sensually kissing and on the screen.  
"T-Taemin Hyung, say something!" Sehun protested. 

The oldest only gulped and kept his eyes on the screen. Sehun glanced at the phone and mearly choked again as he saw how the two males startet to feel each other up. They were both already hard and one of them started to massage the others tent through his jeans. He pushed the other down and got ontop of him, slowly rubbing their crotches together. The bottom one moaned. 

Jongin bit his lip and he could already feel his dick starting to get hard. He casually dropped his hand, not bothering to hide his errection. Sehun saw the action out of the corner of his eyes and took a quick glance at Jongins lap and gulped. He snapped his eyes back up at the screen, trying not to blush more than he already is. But Jongin wasn't the only one with a little problem in his pants, Taemin could also feel the press of his half hard dick against his jeans. 

He bit his lip, trying to fight against the temptation to just let his hand slide into his pants and jerk off. He wasn't a virgin, that's for sure, and he knew about porn and that people watch it to get off easier but he never really thought about needing it. 

Sehun on the other hand was a lot more innocent. Yes he wasn't a virgin but he never thought about watching porn, or even the fact that it existed. He never bothered to think about watching two complete strangers having sex and to jerk himself of while watching it. So it was a whole new experience for him and he couldn't say that it wasn't affecting him at all. He wasn't hard but he was incredibly horny. 

The same goes for the other two boys who were watching the video with much interest. When the two boys were undressed and rubbing their naked cocks against each other, Jobgin couldn't hold back anymore and started to massage his now hard dick through his pants. 

Both Taemin and Sehun immediately saw what was going on and stared at Jongin in shock. The latter smirked at them and slipped his hand in his pants. He grabbed his dick and started to slowly stroke himself. Sehun couldn't get his eyes away from Jongins crotch, still in shock. Taemin wasn't in a better situation, his gaze also fixed on Jongins crotch. 

Jongin rubbed over his tip and smeared his precum, that already leaked out, over it and let his head fall back against the wall with a moan. The phone was still in his hand, as he watched the screen with his hand moving up and down in a steady rythm. His two friends didn't know where to look. They shared shocked glances and alternated between the screen and Jongins crotch, both sights being extremmly hot and turning them both even more on. 

Even Sehum was hard now and the pressure against their pants started to get uncomfortable. Taemin was just about to move his hand down to his crotch, as the door opened and one of their managers walked in. 

"Hey Jongin, Manager Kang is-" The manager stopped mid-sentence and stared at the strange view that was happening infornt of him. Jongin looked up at him with wide eyes and he quickly moved his hand out of his pants, locking his phonescreen. Taemin and Sehun looked at each other with a scared expression as Jongin quickly stood up and bowed. 

"M-Manager Jin. E-ehm i'm sorry for... this." He said, motioning to the floor, where he just sat. A mix of a smile and a smirk was on the managers face.  
"What I was going to say, Jongin, is that Manager Kang is looking for you, he wants to see check your schedule with you. But I guess you should make a quick trip to the bathroom before you see him." His gaze quickly dropped to his visible hard dick in his pants and he then looked back up. 

"And you two" He looked at Taemin and Sehun. "better get back to training or maybe you should go to bathroom too, of it's necessary." He gave one last look at the three boys, who were looking at him with a surprised and startled expression, and then left the practice room, closing the door behind him.

After a few minutes Sehun broke the shocked silence.  
"What did just happen?"

-

After Jongin went to see his manager, Taemin and Sehun where left with an awkward atmosphere surrounding them. Sehun cleared his throat.  
"Ehm...maybe we should get back to practicing..."  
"Y-yeah."  
Both boys got up, trying to ignore their raging hard-ons as they started their dance routine again. 

By the end of the day they were exhausted from dancing and nearly forgot about what happened earlier in the practice room. Jongin hadn't returned, he probably got a sudden schedule or some extra training. Sehun and Taemin parted their ways as they went back to their own dorm. They were both tired and fell into their bed without much thought about porn, practice rooms and Jongin. 

Said boy returned to the dorm one hour later, with thousand diryt thoughts crowding his mind. He did get a sudden schedule that he had to attend which kept his mind occupied with different thoughts. But now that he was alone again, he couldn't keep the images of Taemin and Sehun getting captured by the video and his hand moving around his dick out of his head. He saw their hard-ons back in the practice room and he couldn't stop imagining what could have happened if Manager Kang wouldn't have disturbed them. But these thoughts about both, Taemin and Sehun, weren't new to Jongin. He knows for a long time already that he is gay and that he also doesn't mind having sex with more that one person and he even started to get interested in polyamory relationships. And he couldn't deny the fact that Taemin and Sehun were absolutely his type and really hot. 

What he did back in the practice room was actually an attempt to seduce the two boys. But that didn't quite work out how he wanted it to. But at least he achieved a different, smaller goal. He got the two boys thinking about him and what could have happened. At least he hoped so. If the were to exhausted to think about it this evening then they were sure going to think about it in the next morning. He quickly got ready for bed and fell asleep almost immediately, not knowing how right he was.

The next morning, Taemin woke up with the images of his wet dream still burned into his mind and a throbbing hard-on. He let his hand slip inside his boxers and moaned when it made contact with his dick. He started to stroke himself in a fast rythm, wanting to get off as fast as possible. Not long after his precum started to leak out of his tip and he sped up his hand motions, biting his lip to surpress a moan. It didn't take him long until he came with a muffled moan all over his hand. He wiped his cum covered hand on his boxers and then got up. He needed a shower. 

Taemin didn't want to have a problem to accure again so he showered with cold water and quickly got out to get dressed. He walked into the kitchen, greeting his Hyungs with a tired "Morning." and then sat down and started to eat. But even his still tired brain couldn't keep him from thinking about the events from the last day. They were just practicing like always and then... Jongin just slipped his hand in his pants and he looked so- No! Stop! 

Taemin growled in annoyance. Why do these thoughts about Jongin never stop? He has had them for a while now, not being able to deny how attractive the other male was. But as he thought about the incident in the practice room, he found his thoughts not only wandering to Jongin but also Sehun, the youngest. That was knew. 

Yes Sehun looked good, but Taemin never thought about the tall boy in a romantic or sexual way. But after what happened yesterday... He groaned. Great. It's not like having such thoughts about one boy isn't enough already. He was pulled out of his thoughts from Minho, who gave at him with a questioning look.

"Everything okay?" Taemin looked up from his cereal and nodded.  
"I'm just a bit tired." Minho raised his eyebrow.  
"That didn't sound like you were just tired. That sounded like there was something really bothering you. If you need to talk to someone Taemin, then you know I'm here." Taemin smiled at Minho. He appreciated his worry but this was something that he wanted to share with uninvolved people. Yet.

"Thank you, Hyung. But don't worry, I can handle it. And if it gets worse, then I know where to find someone to rant." Minho chuckled and petted Taemins head as he stood up.  
"Good. I'll go brush my teeth." Taemin hummed and continued eating. After he finished he got up and started to get ready for the day.

-

Sehun didn't have an easier morning. He didn't wake up with an erection but as soon as his mind wasn't that cloudy anymore, his thoughts couldn't be kept away from the last day. He groaned into the pillow. Why is he suddenly thinking about Jongin and Taemin so much? Sehun was confused. He knew that he was also attracted to boys, not only girls, but Jongin and Taemin?  
That thought never crossed his mind. But after what happened in the practice room... 

He sighed and sat up, ruffling his messy hair. He won't get anywhere with this. Maybe a shower can help. He got up and grabbed some clothes. Luckily the bathroom was empty so he locked the door and quickly undressed himself. He got under the shower and sighed when he felt the warm water pouring over him. 

He washed himself and stayed a little longer, enjoying the relaxing feeling of the warm water. But his mind still wasn't relaxed at all. He tried to stop thinking but it didn't work. He groaned and stepped out of the shower. He needed to talk to someone. Junmyeon. The older always gave him good advice. He needed to talk to Junmyeon. 

He dried himself with a towel and then quickly dressed. He left the bathroom and hurried to Junmyeons room, softly knocking on the door.  
"Junmyeon Hyung are you awake?" He heard grumbling from the room and he opened the door a bit.  
"Junmyeon Hyung?" The older sat on his bed, still under the covers and rubbed his eyes. 

"What is it Sehun?" He looked unbelievably cute with messy bed hair and a tired expression. Sehun couldn't help but smile.  
"Junmyeon Hyung I...I need your help." Junmyeons posture immediately changed and he looked at Sehun with worry.  
"Come in Sehun. What is it?" Sehun closed the door behind him and sat down next to Junmyeon. 

"Hyung I... I don't know what to do. The thoughts in my head are so confusing and this is all so much and I don't know how to act and what this is and-" His rant was interrupted by Junmyeon.  
"Calm down Sehun, I have no idea what you are talking about. Slow down and please explain me the situation your in." Sehun it his lip and his hands played with the hem of his shirt. 

"Okay so... yesterday in the practice room with Jongin and Taemin Hyung..." Sehun hesitated. Junmyeon laid a hand on Sehuns shoulder and gently rubbed it.  
"It's okay Sehun, I won't judge you. I'm just trying to help you." Sehun took a deep breath and relaxed his tense shoulders. 

"Thank you. So, yesterday when we were practicing, Jongin took a break because his waist hurt." Junmyeon nodded to show Sehun that he was listening.  
"And he started to scroll through his phone and then he suddenly asked if..." Sehun blushed.  
"He asked if we ever watched porn." Junmyeon looked startled. He expected everything but this. 

"He asked if you ever watched porn?" Sehun nodded.  
"Yes. We were taking a break then and he started to play a-a video on his phone and then he started to-to touch himself! I-I didn't know what to do, Hyung! A-And it affected Taemin and me too and I don't know what to do! Hyung please help me. I don't know what I'm feeling and it's all so confusing!" Junmyeon closed his mouth, that opened in surpirse and swallowed. 

"Just so that I don't get this right. You and Taemin watched porn with Jongin and he jerked off?"  
"Yes! And then Manager Jin walked in and cought us and he wasn't mad at all. Jongin left because Manager Kang wanted to see him and it was so awkward between me and Taemin!" Junmyeon let a big breath out and brushed his hair back.

"Okay. I think I can see your problem now. All these things happened with Taemin and Jongin and now you don't know how to think about it and what to do with it." Sehun nodded.  
"Yes. Please help me Hyung."  
"I am Sehun, don't worry. So, do you feel good or bad about what happened? Do you regret it?" Sehun worried his lip. 

"N-no I don't." Junmyeon nooded.  
"Okay. How do you feel about Jongin? In general, not specifically in this situation that happened yesterday." Sehuns hand cleched.  
"I like him, Hyung. I really like him. He is cute and he looks good too. He is a good friend and I always liked him." Junymeon smiled. 

"Have you ever thought, that you maybe feel more than just friendship towards him? That you think that he looks good, not because you are also attracted to boys, but because you like him in a not friendly way?" Sehun had wide eyes.  
"I never thought about it like this. But your arguments seem... valid. I-I don't know Hyung!" Junmyeon calmed him by rubbing his shoulder.

"Think about it, how do you react when you are close to Jongin? What do you want to to with him?" Sehun looked down at his hands.  
"I...I feel happy. I want to be close to him, to cuddle him and just relax. I-I want to-" Sehun suddenly stopped and stared at Junmyeon with a shocked expression.

"H-hyung, I-I want to kiss him." A wide smile showed on Junmyeons face and he stroked over Sehuns cheek.  
"Sehunnie, I think we solved your first problem."  
"W-What do you mean Hyung?"  
"Sehun. You are in love."

"I-In love?" Sehun looked like a deer caught in headlights.  
"Yes Sehun, in love. You are in love with Jongin." Sehuns breath faltered and his eyes were filled with confusion. He looked at Junmyeon and the older could see the change in his eyes. Suddenly they were filled with realisation, and then with utter joy. 

"J-Junmyeon Hyung!" Sehun said. The older smiled.  
"Yes?"  
"I'm in love! I'm in love with Jongin!" Tears started to fill his eyes. But they weren't sad tears, they were tears of joy. Sehun laughed under his tears and hugged Junmyeon tight, as he kept on repeating "I'm in love with Jongin."

Junmyeon smiled and held him close. He was happy that Sehun finally realized what the older had been seeing for along time already. The way Sehun looked at Jongin when he wasn't looking, was full of love and affection. And Jongins gaze held the same feelings when he looked at Sehun. But that's something that Sehun needed to find out by himself. Junmyeon didn't want to take that away from him. 

After a while Sehun calmed down. He sat up and whiped his tears away. He smiled at Junmyeon.  
"Thank you, Hyung." The older smiled and ruffled Sehuns hair affectionately. The younger pouted and Junymeon couldn't help but laugh. 

But suddenly Sehuns expression turned serious again.  
"But Hyung. What about Taemin?" Junmyeon looked confused.  
"Taemin?"  
"Yes. He was there too and he was affected by the video too." Junmyeon hummed.  
"How do you feel about that? That Taemin may think like you do too?" Sehun thought for a while.

"I don't know. It's not bothering me but I'm not necessarily really happy about it. I like Taemin. He is nice and he doesn't look bad." Junmyeon chuckled.  
"Maybe you should just see what will happen, hm? I'm sure you three will practice again in the next few days and then you can figure out more how you feel. Don't try to solve everything, Sehunnie. Give all this some time to think and try to not overthink." Sehun smiled sheepishly. He tended to do that.  
"I will. Thank you, Hyung." The older boy smiled and patted his shoulder.  
"Anytime Sehun." He got up and left the room with a smile on his face and a big load of his mind. Maybe this wasn't all that bad. 

-

The next time the three boys got together, Sehun was sure. He had the biggest crush ever on Jongin and he also didn't despise Taemin. He found himself actually quite attracted to the older boy. Taemin looked good, he couldn't deny that and he never did something that had Sehun dislike him. 

Taemin had thought about the two boys too for the last few days. He had been sure about his feelings for Jongin for a long time, but Sehun was still new. He thought about the younger one a lot these past days and he couldn't keep himself from smiling when he thought of him. He also couldn't help his heart from fluttering when he looked at the tall boy now, standing infront of him with a small smile on his face.

For Jongin, all his feelings were one hundred percent clear. He was head over heels in love, with Taemin and Sehun. He loved to look at them, his stomach produced thousands of butterflys when he saw them being happy and he didn't want anything else then taking them in his arms and kissing them. And now they were here, in the practice room and it was his chance to achieve exactly that. 

But first they started to go through their dance routine again. They had been practicing it for quite a while but there were still some things that needed to be corrected.

After a while Taemin interrupted their dancing.  
"Wait Sehun, you're moving your hips a bit wrong." He said and walked over to the younger.  
"Let me help you." Sehun nodded and Taemin walked up behind him, placing his hands on Sehuns hips.  
"You have to move like this." Taemin guided Sehuns hips and danced with him. 

Jongin couldn't really believe what he was seeing. He didn't think that Sehun and Taemin would be this touchy. Sehun slowly started to get the moves right but Taemin didn't move away from him. They both danced in unisono, sending each other hot gazes through the mirror. Jongin swallowed. How did this escalate so quickly? By now, Taemin and Sehun weren't dancing anymore. Sehun was grinding his ass lightly into Taemins crotch which made the older bite his lip to surpress a moan. Sehun laid his head back on Taemins shoulder and looked at Jongin. His breath hitched and the older bit his lip. Fuck. They looked way too hot. 

Taemin noticed that Sehun was looking at Jongin and also gave him a hot gaze. "Why don't you join Nini? Wasn't it you who is responsible for all this in the first place?" Jongin was speechless. He didn't think it would be this easy to get both boys in this position, where they would be open to do more.  
"Come on Jongin" said Sehun with a flirty gaze.  
"Or are you being a coward?" Jongin quickly shook his head and walked towards Taemin and Sehun. The boys seperated and Taemin pulled Jongin close.  
"You know I always wondered how these beautiful lips feel." Taemin said, as he touched Jongins lips. Jongin gasped, surprised by how open Taemin was. But what surprised him even more, was Sehun nodding along. 

"Me too." The two boys smirked at each other and as if they were talking with each other in their heads they nodded, agreeing to something Jongin didn't get. But he didn't have much time to think about it, because suddenly there were lips pressed against his. Jongin made a surpirsed noise and only after a few seconds he realized that it was Taemin kissing him. 

Immediately he started moving his lips against Taemins. The older boy sighed and licked over Jongins lips. He opened them and let Taemins tongue slip inside which made both boys groan. Jongin met Taemins tongue and they started a hot tongue fight. Jongin didn't let Taemin win and took control of the kiss. He smirked and ground his hips against Taemins. The older boy groaned as he felt their already half hard dicks against each other but their kiss was interrupted by a whimper. 

They seperated and looked at Sehun who was looking at them with lustfilled eyes and an also half hard dick. Jongin smirked and turned to the youngest. "Jealous, Maknae?" Sehun nodded, a blush appearing on his cheeks. Jongin let go of Taemin and walked over to Sehun. The younger swallowed and walked back until his back hit against the mirror. 

"Do you want me to kiss you like that too? Huh?" Jongin bend down and kissed Sehuns neck.  
"Do you want me to ravish you, to make you moan and beg for me to fuck you?" Jongin rolled his hips against Sehuns. The younger moaned and let his head fall back against the mirror.  
"Yes." Jongin smirked and kissed up to Sehuns face.  
"I couldn't hear you clearly, you were to quiet. Can you repeat that?" Sehun groaned.  
"Yes! Yes please!" Jongin nodded.  
"That's how I want it. Good boy"." And with that he pressed his lips on Sehuns, making the other shiver. 

Sehuns hands shot up and moved into Jongins hair. Jongin immediately licked into Sehuns mouth and ravished his mouth. The younger squirmed and fought against Jongins tongue. Both boys moaned from the intensity of the kiss and startes to roll their hips against each other. They were so deep into the kiss that Jongin didn't notice Tamein coming up from behind until he felt the ress of a hard dick against his ass. Jongin groaned. 

"Taemin~" He let his ass roll back making the elder moan. Sehun opened his eyes, confused why the kiss stopped and then noticed Taemin. Taemin looked at Sehun and suddenly smirked. He leaned over Jongins shoulder, making the latter groan because he could feel his dick pressed even harder against his ass now, and pulled Sehun close by his chin.  
"I haven't tasted your lips yet, beautiful." Sehun gulped and seconds later he could feel Taemins soft lips against his own. 

Taemin carefully moved his lips, trying out the new feeling. Sehun mewled and started to kiss back. Jongin looked at them with fascination. He never thought that he would see this fantasy of his in real life. He was pressed between the two boys he loved and right now he couldn't be more satisfied. He bend down and started kissing Sehuns neck while he bucked his hips back. Both Taemin and Sehun groaned. Jongins hands moved under Sehuns shirt and the younger shivered. He pushed it further up, stroking over Sehuns muscles. Taemin snaked a hand between Jongin and Sehun and started to stroke over his stomach, down to his dick. Jongin groaned and bucked into his hand. 

He let go of Sehun and truned around to Taemin. He attacked his neck immediately and moved his hands on his back. Taemin gasped in surprise but kept kissing Sehun. Jongin let his hands wander down Taemins back and grabed his ass. The older groaned and bucked against Jongin. Jongin massaged his butt and kept kissing his skin, not leaving any marks because that would cause too much trouble.

"I want to fuck you so bad." He whispered aginst his skin. Taemin moaned.  
"What about Sehun?" Jongin looked back at the younger with a smirk.  
"You get Sehun. What do you think about that?" Taemin gasped.  
"You mean I fuck Sehun and you fuck me?" Jongin nodded with a wicked smirk on his face. Sehun couldn't help but groan at the image that immediately got into his head. 

"Sehun likes it." Jongin said and grabbed Sehuns crotch. The younger bit his lip to surpress a moan.  
"Then why don't you start preparing him, Taemin?" Jongin said while he moved away from the two boys to give them some space. Taemin swallowed and looked at Sehun with dark, wide eyes. 

"Is that okay for you?" He sounded a bit unsure but Sehun quickly nodded. "Yes, yes please! I desire you as much as I desire Jongin." Taemin and Jongin looked at Sehun with a surprised gaze and the youngest squirmed under their gazes. Jongin couldn't help the fond smile appearing on his face. 

"We desire you too, Sehun."  
"Yes we do." Agreed Taemin. The youngest seemed to melt under the words. The oldest of the three boys closed the distance between him and Sehun and kissed him.  
"I will be carefull, I promise." Sehun nodded and pulled his shirt off. Taemin licked his lips at the sight and also pulled his shirt off. 

The two boys looked at each other in awe and Sehun gently stroked over Taemins abs.  
"You look so good." He mumbled more to himself.  
"You too, Sehun." The younger smiled. Taemin moved his hands down to Sehuns slender hips and pressed their chests together.  
"So handsome." He bend down and kissed Sehun again. The younger immediately returned the kiss. 

Meanwhile Taemins hands stroked over his hips and to the fly of his pants. He quickly opened them and pulled them down as far as possible.  
"Off." He said in a commanding voice which caused a shiver to run down Sehuns spine.  
"Y-Yes." He quickly pulled them off while Taemin did the same. The oldest looked at the youngest and smiled satisfied.

"Do you have any idea how attractive you are, Sehun?" He put his hands on his hips and pressed him to the mirror. The younger shook his head. Taemin smirked.  
"You drive me crazy." With that he kissed Sehun again and grabbed his dick through his boxers. Sehun moaned into the kiss and his dick twitched. Taemin smirked into the kiss and started stroking him through his underwear. Sehun wraped his arms around Taemin and stroked over his skin. 

The older boy kept stroking him with one hand while the other went to his ass and softly pinched it. Sehun squeaked which made both Taemin and Jongin laugh. The younger blushed and Taemin kissed his cheek. 

"You don't need to be shy Hunnie, it's just us." The younger nodded and relaxed. Taemin smiled and stroked over Sehuns ass.  
"Your ass really does feel as good as it looks." Sehun bit his lip.  
"Thank you."  
"Not for that." Taemins smiled cutely and surprised Sehun by moving one finger between his asscheeks and stroking over his entrance. 

Sehun gasped.  
"T-Taemin!" Said boy only smiled amd did it again.  
"Aah!" Taemin turned his head around. "Nini do you have-" He suddenly stopped as he took in the sight of Jongin. 

The dark skinned boy was sitting agains the wall, completely stripped of his clothes and a hand around his hard dick.  
"Fuck." Sehun looked over Taemins shoulder to see what made the older curse.  
"Oh Shit." His dick twitched at the sight. Jongin looked at them with dark eyes. "Yes?" Taemin swallowed hard. 

"D-Do you have lube?" Jongin only grabbed inside his bag and threw the bottle to Taemin.  
"'Course I do." Taemin catched it and nodded weekly.  
"W-What about the door?"  
"Already locked it while you two were busy making out." Taemin nodded and turned back to Sehun. 

"Are you ready for this?" Sehun nodded. "Are you sure?" Sehun raised an eyebrow.  
"Come on Taemin, I'm not a virgin." The older looked surprised.  
"Oh. I thought you were." Sehun snorted. "Nope. Why do you think did I spend so much time with Luhan Hyung?" Suddenly realisation dawned on him. "Oh. _Oh!_ Jongin did you know that?!" "Of course I did. It's not like he was moaning like crazy. In the middle of the night!" Jongin sounded a bit angry. Taemin chuckled. 

"So you're a moaner huh?" Sehun bit his lip.  
"Why don't you find out?"  
"I take that as a challenge."  
"Oh you better do."  
"Then get out of this boxers, Hun." The younger nodded and quickly pulled his boxers off, letting his now completely hard cock spring free. Taemin gasped. 

"Wow Sehun you are huge!" Sehun smirked.  
"Like what you see?"  
"Definitely yes!" He said and stroked over Sehuns tip which made the other gasp.  
"I agree." Said Jongin. Taemin stroked over Sehuns tip again and then began to trail his fingers along Sehuns hard shaft. 

The other laid his head against the mirror and just enjoyed the feeling of Taemins hand stroking his dick. The oldest moved his hands in slow but firm strokes, fascinated by Sehuns girth. Suddenly there were hands on his hips who pulled his boxers down with one swift move. Taemin gasped as he felt the cold air hitting his hard cock. 

Sehun looked down at Taemins crotch and his eyes darkened at the sight of Taemins dick. Just a few seconds later there were warm hands around it and a hard dick pressed against Taemins back.

Jongin looked over Taemins shoulder to Sehun and smirked as he started to stroke him. The older groaned and nearly forgot to keep touching Sehun. The younger whined and Taemin started a fast rythm. Sehuns whines quickly turned into moans. 

"Taemin~ P-Please I want to feel you." Taemin groaned again.  
"Turn around Hunnie." The younger quickly obeyed and faced the mirror, his dick twitched at the hot sight of the three of them. Taemin opened the bottle that was still in his hand with lightly shaking hands, because Jongin didn't stop stroking him, and poured a big amount on his fingers. He quickly warmed it up and then spread Sehuns ass with his dry hand. 

"Are you ready?"  
"Yes! Please just get those fingers in me!" Taemin chuckled.  
"You are so needy when you're horny Sehun." Sehun already openend his mouth to prostest but just in that moment, Taemin pushed the tip of his first finger in. Sehun immediately closed his mouth and looked at Taemin through the mirror. 

The older slowly pushed his finger in Sehuns tight heat which made the youngers breath falter.  
"Is that okay?" Sehun nodded fast.  
"Yes, god yes!" Jongin chuckled and Taemin pushed his finger completely in. Sehun groaned and moved his hips back.  
"More Taemin." The older hesitated for a moment but then pushed the tip of the second finger in. 

Sehun bit his lip and motioned for Taemin to push in more. The older pushed carefully until a whimper escaped Sehun. He stopped and looked at Sehun through the mirror with a wooried look. He waited until Sehuns relaxed and then slowly pushed his fingers in. Sehun groaned and clenched around them. Taemin gulped. 

He couldn't imagine how he would feel around his dick, he was so tight. After he gave Sehun some time to adjust he startet to slowly pull his fingers out and push them back in. Sehun moaned and Taemin smiled satisfied. He started a steady rythm and started scissoring them carefully. Sehun tried to keep quiet but he couldn't help a few moans that escaped him. Taemin kept stretching him as he suddenly felt a wet finger on his own entrance. 

His shoulders tightened but Jognin kissed them soothingly.  
"Calm down Taemin it's just me." Taemin relaxed and felt the first finger entering him. He shuddered and crooked his finger unintentionally. Sehun suddenly moaned loud and bucked his hips back.  
"Taemin! There!" 

The oldest tried to concentrate and stroked over that spot again. Sehun arched his back and moaned again. Just in that moment Jongin pushed his whole finger in which made Taemin moan too. "Ah Jongin~" The three boys kept stretching each other until Taemin and Sehun were both moaning and breathing hard. 

"Taemin please!" Sehun whimpered and clenched arouns his fingers.  
"Y-Yes. Jongin?" The dark skinned boy hummed and let his fingers slip out. Taemin shuddered and grabbed the lube from the ground. He quickly poured some on his dick and positioned himself behind Sehun. The youngest quivered in anticipation and pushed his ass back.  
"Taemin please, I need you inside of me." The oldest groaned and pushed the tip of his dick inside. 

Sehun gasped and his dick twitched. Taemin slowly pushed deeper until his dick was burried completely inside Sehun.  
"Fuck Sehun you feel so good!" He rested his head on Sehuns shoulder, breathing hard.  
"You're so warm and tight." Sehun was also breathing hard and he clenched around Taemin. 

"God Tae. You feel so good inside me." Taemin surpressed a groan and gave Sehun some time to get used to the size of his dick.  
"Jongin, it's your turn." Jongin made an exited sound and quickly lubed himself up and positioned himself behind Taemin.  
"Ready?" 

Taemin nodded and seconds later he could feel Jongins tip entering him. He bit into Sehuns shoulder to surpress a moan. Sehun whimpered and Jogning kept pushing in until he was burried deep inside Taemin.  
"Jongin~" Taemin couldn't hold a moan back. Jongin smirked and bucked his hips forward. 

This caused Taemins hips to move too and he thrusted into Sehun. All of them moaned at the same time. Jongin thrusted into Taemin again and another moaned escaped them. Jongin started a steady rythm and Taemin quickly picked it up. They moved in synch and were breathing hard, sweat rolling down their bodys and deep, muffled moans escaping their mouths. 

Taemin reached forward and wrapped his hand around Sehuns dick and smeared the already leaked precum over his tip. Sehun gasped and they started moving faster. Taemin stroked Sehun in the same rythm as his thrusts. 

They moved like that, getting each other closer and closer to the edge. At some pont Sehun couldn't hold his moans in anymore and he clenched hard around Taemin.  
"T-Taemin, aah I'm close!" Taemin growled and bit into Sehuns ear.  
"Come for me, Maknae." Sehun moaned and after a few more thrusts, he came all over Taemins hand and the mirror, clenching hard around him in waves.  
Taemin moaned and it only took him a few more thrusts to come too. 

He filled Sehun with his cum deep inside him and moaned loud. Jongin could barely hold himself back as he saw the two boys coming. He grabbed Taemins hips hard and snapped his hips up hard and fast until he also came with a deep groan. The three boys breathed hard and bathed in the aftermath of their orgasm until it started to get uncomfortable.

Jongin slipped out first and then Taemin. The youngest groaned and nearly collapsed on the ground but Taemin held him up. He pulled him close and smiled at him.  
"We don't want you to hurt yourself, hm?" Sehun nodded and cuddled close to Taemin. Jongin smiled at the sight and quickly grabbed a towel from his bag to clean them. 

He squeezed his hand between Sehun and Taemin and somehow managed to swipe away all the cum. After he finished, he threw the towel away and joined the hug. He kissed both Sehuns and Taemins head and took a deep breath.  
"I...I have to tell you guys something." "Me too." Taemin said and Sehun also did. They looked at each other and as if they silently agreed with each other they spoke at the same time. 

"I love you." For a moment there was a shocked silence and you could have heard a needle drop. Then Jongin started to laugh and a few seconds later the other two boys joined in.  
"That was such a classic romantic moment." Jongin said, still laughing. "Yes." Sehun said through his laighter. Taemin only held his stomach and nodded in agreement.  
After they calmed the looked at each other woth soft looks and hugged each other tight.  
"But really, I love you. Both of you." Said Jongin with a serious voice. Sehun nodded.  
"Me too. I love both of you too." Taemin nearly squealed.  
"I love you too!" They all smiled bright and hugged each other tight. 

Jongin kissed them both, first Sehun and then Taemin. Then Taemin kissed Sehun and they all holded each other tight. "Everything is going to change." Said Sehun.  
"We are going to manage it. We can do this." Said Jongin. Taemin nodded. "Yes. We are strong and we are going to make this work."

And they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I hope you liked it :3  
> This took me forever to write and it's one of the first times I wrote smut so please don't go hard on me ><  
> I just saw that Instagram post(https://www.instagram.com/p/BgxKy6QhHkT/ ) and I had to write a story about it!


End file.
